Kingdom of Anderios
The Kingdom of Anderios or Anderios is the largest nation settled by humans in the Realm of Excardil as well as the largest area under the one government. Predominantly a human nation, though other races reside in its borders, Anderios is a centre of trade in the Realm of Excardil due to its position between the Elvenlands of Eriador to the west, the islands of Kathan to the east, the Dwarvenlands of Ixia to the north and the various free lands to the southwest. Anderios is perhaps known for the prowess of their arms, particularly their heavy cavalry who were considered for a long time to be invlunerable. The kingdom has a large army made up of free citizens, who have expanded their nation through conquest from the first small settlements hundreds of years ago. History While the early reports of humans settling in the area are rather scant and sketchy, Anderian history records that the first ruler, King Ander established the city of Valenor on the banks of the Durien river. Before Ander died, he had outlived all of his sons and so his daughter Thema became his heir, establishing the Anderian tradition of matrilineal descent and lineage. It was in the reign of Adalia VI (later known as Adalia the Just) that the reign of the absolute monarchy ended. The Anderian code (also known as the Adalian code) was formed and put into practice. This led to the drafting of the consitution in the reign of her successor and which still exists today in an amended form. The borders of Anderios were expanded considerably during the Agrona dynasty, particularly under the reign of Agrona VII whose consort Lothar won considerable territory from the elves. It was he who perfected the Anderian heavy cavalry and after his death in battle, one hundred of his best knights went on to form the organisation the Champions of Lothar. Recent history See also Elven-Human War There was a relative peace lasting a little over a hundred years until the Elven-Human War broke out twenty years ago over the Taur Fire which caused the death of the daughter of the High Priestess of Corellon. Government Anderios is a matrilineal society, with a constituional monarchial government. Titles and linegage is inherited through one's mother and property is passed on from mother to daughter, a practise that extends back to the days of King Ander. This extends to the monarchy where the eldest daughter of the current Royal House is the heir to the throne and rules jointly with her husband, the King Consort. Yet the monarchy is bound by the Constitution of Anderios, the rulings of which are overseen by a Council of Nobles. Consequently, the King and Queen of Anderios have relatively little executive power outside their own personal duchies or any land that has been claimed through conquest which is redistributed to nobles considered worthy. Their own influence over the various nobles depends very much on the size of the army. Only humans are considered full citizens of Anderios and are the only ones allowed to have a title of nobility, serve in the army, elected for a government office. Military See also Anderian Army As much of the terriory of Anderios was gained through conquest, the country has a considerable army. A permanant standing force of around 75,000 with the capacity of calling more than 150,000 in times of war. Currently the Anderian army numbers around 250,000 combatants. Every human citizen, both male and female, of Anderios serves in the army for a minimum of three years in some capacity, whether in a combatant or non-combatant role. The army is composed of infantry, artillery and heavy cavalry, with the third usually barred to all but the noble or at least wealthier classes. Culture The majority of Anderians live in rural villages and farmsteads, little changed from the days of Ander and have a rather parochial viewpoint that extends little beyond where they reside. Yet those that dwell in the cities have a more cosmopolitan outlook, perhaps due to the trading with other nations such as Eriador and Kathan. Anderian society is dominated by the number of humans, particuarly those in influential government and commerce positions. The mandatory military service also has a marked influence, Anderios is not known for its paractise of the arts despite the fact that the University of Aun is considered one of the leading centres of learning in the Realm of Excardil. Religion The offical state-sanctioned gods are Erathis, Melora and Pelor who have temples in all the major cities as well as most towns and a few villages. Other gods include Ioun, who has a small cult in the city of Aun and Kord who has a following among the military. Local gods such as Kleia, goddess of spring and Caern, god of the harvest are also worshipped but their cult extends little outside rural areas. Category:Countries